Mila Tanner
|image2= |caption2= |first_appearance=With Us (Mentioned), By the Ocean |age= Unknown |lifespan=With Us (Mentioned), By the Ocean to Into the Fire |status= Dead |death_episode= Into the Fire |cause_of_death= Shot in the foot by Sadee, Explosion |last_appearance= Into the Fire |gender=Female }}Mila Tanner is an original character that was first mentioned in "With Us" and first appearaned in By the Ocean. She was a member of the Market Base community. Episodes Season 9 With Us When deciding whether or not Olivia's group should stay in the market base community or not, Colton mentions he would ask several members of the community, with Mila being one of them. By the Ocean Mila was first seen in this episode talking to Nelson, Nelson states that she is "pretty cool", eventually she asks for any ideas for the play room to improve it for kids. She then tells Dom that she was a retired teacher, which gave the group confidence in protecting Eva. Later on in the episode, she goes to the weapon training area with Eva to teach her how to use a gun, which at first worried the group slightly, but after gunshots were heard from the training area, the group knew that she had taught her well, she reveals she showed her how to hold the gun, and to stay steady with it, and not to be scared while shooting. When it is revealed that a large group of lurkers is headed for the group, Mila decides to check Colton's office to see how far the lurkers are from the market base, and mentions how Olivia's group aren't bad people. She constantly reminds Eva not to be scared as the lurkers move toward the base. When lurkers break into the base, Mila helps out Katavia by grabbing her hand, and pulling her away from the lurker crowd. When escaping on the roof, she suggests that the group go down the ladder, and they manage to escape from most of the lurker crowd. When Colton betrays the group by pointing his gun at Mila, she states that she trusted them, and when Dom gets bitten, she shoots the lurker off of him, trying to help him. Beneath the Tree The episode starts showing Gavin and Mila strugging to keep the gun in their hands, and after Dom warns Mila of Colton pointing the gun at her, she manages to knock out Gavin, and shoot Colton in the head to save Dom from being killed early. She lifts Dom up, and after more fighting, the group walk away. She looks back at Gavin to make sure he's alright, but when she sees there are lurkers moving towards him, she doesn't bother to help him after the betrayal. After discovering that Dom was bitten, she decides to take the risk to save Dom, and chops off him arm, which knocks him out. Mila shown confidence that Dom could survive through the journey. When Owen is bitten twice on the arm and then the neck, Mila suggests that the group has to end him. Later in the episode when the group is about to split up, she tosses Eva the gun and pulls out her axe, showing she has trust in Eva to use the gun. When the group is split up, she hears Eva's cries for help, and immediately saves her. Mila stops Eva from running off, and tells her not to do it again, suggesting that Mila would never leave the group unless forced. Before Eva is forced to kill Dom, Mila tells Eva she is sorry. Season 10 Sole Survivors The episode starts off with the group resting in front of a town, including Mila- Mila suggests leaving because it is getting too cold, and is shown to be worried for Eva especially. Eventually, Mila decides that she is taking the group with her no matter what Nelson thinks. After Nelson gets attacked, Mila's the one to shoot the lurker, even after dropping the gun the first time. Later in the episode, the group finds Kevin, and Mila seems to be the one most interested in how he got stuck hanging upside down. Eventually, she leaves Kevin behind, same with the entire group. After the group reunites with Brandon, Mila ends up being the only one who doesn't know him- Yet she still shows signs of care towards him. After the group tells about what happened to Nelson, Mila tries to protect Eva and tell her it's okay. Eventually, Mila and Jolene go out to look for supplies, and they even get to know each other a bit more. After learning more about Kevin's kids, Mila shows signs of care towards them, and even says their names are pretty. Mila states near the end of the episode that she misses Todd. One Dark Night Mila appears in this episode. In Her Charge Mila appears in this episode. Foggy Morning Mila appears in this episode. Among the Dead Fields Mila appears in this episode. Season 11 Out of the Frying Pan Mila appears in this episode. Reprieve Mila appears in this episode. Remember Mila appears in this episode. Deceive Mila appears in this episode. Into the Fire Mila appears in this episode. Information Backstory *Mila Tanner is a retired teacher from Tallahassee, Florida. Because of this, she is needed in the group to professionally teach Eva how to survive on the island. Killed Victims *Colton Trivia *Mila is one of the few characters to survive Season 9, the others being Nelson, Eva, Olivia, and Roman. **Mila is also one of the few characters from Season 9 to survive Season 10, with the others being Eva, Olivia, and Gavin. *Mila seems to show more care towards kids than adults. *Mila's death was similar to Yoel's in some ways. **They both took place at a base. **They both were a sacrifice. **They both were caused after being shot in the foot. **They both caused an explosion of the base. **Both occured in an episode starting with "Into the". *With Mila's death, no Market Base members are confirmed to be alive as of Season 11.